


Sanguine Alchemy

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Sanguine Alchemy

Geralt watched Jaskier step forward, faster than he'd ever seen him move, and take the full brunt of a spell meant for Ciri. The world felt far away, and the noise of the battle around him faded to a sharp ringing. The chains holding them still dissolved as the mage died.

It was a curse meant for a being connected to magic, which Jaskier very much was not. The excess power rebounded on the mage, killing him more or less instantly.

Jaskier was still breathing as rest of the wolf coven swept in and dispatched the remaining accomplices. Yennefer pulled Ciri into a portal and vanished without a word, looking pale.

Geralt carried Jaskier up a winding flight of stairs, up to a tower bedroom that smelled of clean linen and old lavender sachets. An angry buzz under his skin joined the ringing in his ears.

He gently placed Jaskier on the bed.

Geralt bit his own wrist open and carefully let blood drip down Jaskier's throat. He could feel the start of something almost immediately.

He'd fed from Jaskier the previous night, which was, apparently, enough.

His head began to pound in time with his heart as he coaxed Jaskier into drinking more. He paused periodically to breathe against Jaskier's chest and whisper apologies to his stuttering heart.

The metallic taste of old magic grew stronger and stronger in the back of his throat until Jaskier gasped suddenly and lunged for Geralt's arm. Blunt human teeth sank into his skin as Jaskier began drinking from him in earnest, alternating between making drawn-out moans and small, terrified noises.

Geralt found himself sitting on the bed as he began to feel the effects of blood loss. He slumped against the headboard, barely reacting when he felt Jaskier's hands on his face. His expression was twisted with terror and pain.

Geralt still couldn't hear much beyond the ringing in his ears, but he tried to shush and reassure Jaskier anyways. Jaskier dragged him down as the borrowed strength that allowed him to feed faded away.

Their movements slowed until they were lax against each other in the bed.

 _What did you do?_ Jaskier asked from far away, blood running out the side of his mouth, one of his hands cradling Geralt's face. _What have you done?_

Geralt just pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

Time slowed further. Jaskier's eyes slipped shut again as he sank into a fugue, where he'd remain until the magic either took root or killed him. Geralt, drained and defeated even in the face of their victory, closed his eyes.

They slept, curled around each other.


End file.
